Oliver Willons
Early Years Oliver Perkin Willons was born to Captain Ellard Willons, a renowned, disgraced Northern military official and Native Northerner Catori Mae'toka in 20 BLN. Ellard, a ruthless, abusive father, was known to have abused Catori and her first 2 children, Clay and Shayna Willons. Oliver was conceived and born during the duration of time Catori had grown addicted to the drug flaketail. A powerful, euphoria inducing dissociative drug. During Oliver's early years he was often protected from his father's abuse by his older brother's provocations. This caused Clay to receive the brunt of his father's abuse. The family as a whole, however, lived in an incredibly dark and toxic environment with little support. While Oliver was protected from the worst of the violence, Clay was cold and distant from his siblings, and Shayna distrusted Oliver from a very early age. Oliver showed early signs of dark thoughts and unusual behavior that his older brother tried to conceal from their father but never honestly address. Such as drawing a picture of his mother and himself dancing on his father's dead body at age 8, stealing things around the house, and shutting himself in his room for sometimes days without food so he could practice reading. When Oliver was 9, Shayn ran away from home without leaving any indication of where she was going. This left Oliver more alone than he had ever felt. And with Clay's strong desire to leave as well, Oliver felt like a chain around his brother's neck. The next year Clay and Oliver both resolved to kill their father to free the other of their father's brutality. Clay, to free himself of the responsibility to remain in Northpass, safe in the knowledge that Oliver would be alright. Oliver, to free his brother of the responsibility to take care of him, and to take matters into his own hands for the first time in his life. On the same night that Clay killed his father in a vicious, coldblooded fight in the family's living room, Oliver accidentally overdosed his mother with a draught of flaketail intended for his father. Clay left a note for Oliver and his mother, and left that very night, not even knowing what Oliver had planned, or that it had gone horribly wrong. While Oliver's mother survived, she lost her mind and was institutionalized for the overdose. Oliver was taken into military custody and word was sent to Clay. It is unclear if Clay ever received the news of what happened to his mother as he never spoke of that night, or his family, ever again. Military Custody and Escape Oliver was in military custody for 6 years between BLN 10 and BLN 4. While in the military camps at Station II, Oliver met Astrid Swell, another vagrant child who had been taken in by the military after a family tragedy she was responsible for. They became very close, and as they grew up, Oliver fell in love with her. When they were old enough, Astrid arranged for Oliver to escape so he could see his mother again. In visiting her, Oliver met the Demon Thol'gomac, who offered to heal her in exchange for his soul. Oliver agreed, but Astrid arrived in time to save Oliver's life. Oliver and Astrid fled with Catori to the East where Oliver had his first encounter with the Theselorian Demon Gaelith. While searching for shelter in Hellcat Cave, Oliver encountered a series of magically sealed, protective runes, along with bizarre claw marks up and down the cavern walls. Deep in the cave, Oliver saw the silhouette of a small child with burning eyes but upon looking back she was gone, While he never spoke to her, his curiosity would bring him back to the very same cave years later. The Plegorian Oath After Clay Willons and Prudence fled the capital in ALN 0, Oliver brought his mother Catori to settle in the slum district. They stayed in a barn adjacent to an inn that Oliver helped at. In ALN 2,on his 22nd birthday, Oliver awoke to the sound of a loud crash outside the barn door. Upon examination, a small black folio had been left outside the door entitled "The Second Pact". The treatise, in three parts, and of unknown authorship. This book, whose pages always seems to contain more than was possible, persuaded Oliver to delve into the Dark Arts, taught him the secrets of the War for the Oc'thylliha, and introduced him to the Dark Arts of Plegorius. Oliver sought out Astrid, who was living on the streets in Northpass, and together they agreed that it was time to take matters into their own hands. They decided to join together and find the Isle of Plegorius, and take the Plegorian oath Years as a Demon, Becoming a Betrayer Events of Book 1 Events of Book 2 Events of Book 3